


Breathe

by softball45



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Post 3x09
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 00:17:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2752508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softball45/pseuds/softball45
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oliver leaves Felicity after saying goodbye. Post 3x09.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breathe

**Author's Note:**

> Oh my god. This episode. It was not okay. But I loved it. This is something I whipped up quick to get me through the night. Let me know what you think.

She tried to breathe.  One breath in another out.  It wasn’t getting any easier.  It felt like the air had been sucked out of the room.  She wanted to ask him to stay, she wanted to beg for him not to leave but she couldn’t do that.  She knew him too well and he would do whatever it takes to protect the people he cares about.

 

Tears were flowing down her face. She wanted to be strong, for him but she couldn’t.  After everything they have been through, the nights when she didn’t think he would come home, the days when she thought about how easy it would be for everything to come to end, no this was worse.

 

She still felt his lips pressed against her forehead; she still heard his last words echoing in her ears; she still felt his presence hovering over her.  But he was gone. She wanted him to come back, to tell her he would always be by her side.

 

His last words are what broke her. “I do know two things.” The exact words she spoke to him seven months prior.  Somehow those five words changed their relationship in dramatic ways.  Those five words shattered her world because what followed was a confession.  The truth always followed those words.  And the truth was something rare and beautiful.

 

The truth was spoken that night. The truth was also unspoken. Oliver had confessed how he felt and got to say his goodbyes.  But Felicity didn’t. Felicity didn’t get to tell the man that meant the world to her how much she loved him.  And Felicity didn’t get to tell him goodbye.

 

As he walked away she fell to pieces.


End file.
